Theme Park
by Petal Painter
Summary: Larten/OC Rated M for soft sexual situations. Larten Crepsley is convinced to go to a theme park with his OC girlfriend. I really suck at writing a summary :P Anyway, I hope you like it please R


**Ok this is a series of some Larten drabbles. Fluff basically. I make these up all the time when I'm bored, and I decided to publish. Some might be M rated. Ehm, MIGHT.**

**  
Disclamer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak series. It belongs to the most awsome-est person ever, Darren Shan.**

* * *

I screamed

I screamed. I love roller coasters! Larten was sitting next to me, holding on to the metal as if his life depended on it. He probably thought it did, since it was his first time on a roller coaster. Make that the first time to a theme park!

"THIS IS EXHILERATING!" He shouted over the noise of the scream-filled air.

I laughed at that. He was so adorable some times. "BETTER THAN FLITTING?" I asked. The roller coaster turned up in a circle, and I screamed again.

"MUCH BETTER!" He said. I sometimes wonder how every single thing he says, no matter what it was, gives me butterflies. We were going up now, and in about a minute, we'll go down at a terrible speed. But at least no one was shouting now.

"What is going on? Why are we slowing down?" Larten asked. I laughed. The poor guy doesn't know what's in store for him.

"Oh, we're not slowing down." I laughed again. He frowned, not understanding what I meant. So adorable...

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Kiss me." I said. He smiled, and leaned in. Soft, warm lips touched mine. The kiss soon turned to a make-out session, which was interrupted when the roller coaster dropped.

Larten pulled away, panicking, holding on to the metal like never before, only to laugh when he realized what was going on. I laughed too, then started screaming again. I turned to the side to look at Larten. Joy filled his face, and his eyes were shining, just like a child. Goodness, how I fell for him. I love every single bit about that man, and nothing could ever change that.

After a few minutes, the ride ended. We got off. I was a little dizzy, so I leaned on Larten.

"What is the matter? Are you not feeling well?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. It'll pass in a few seconds. Hey, how come you're ok?" I asked. He didn't look affected at all, while other people were throwing up.

He laughed. "It takes more than a mere ride in a theme park to get to a vampire."

"But I'm a half-vampire," I said.

"Yes, that makes you half human." He said.

"I liked half-vampire more."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It means your blood runs through my veins. Part of you will always be with me." I told him.

He stopped, then turned to face me. He lifted his hand and carressed my cheek, smiling, then leaned in and kissed me.

"I thought you hate being a vampire," he said, not sarcastically. "I thought part of you will always resent me for making you a creature of the night. For taking you away from your family." I had no idea how much what I just said meant to him. How could one person manage to be sweet, adorable, and unbeleivably sexy at the same time?

"Larten, It's true, I miss my family, a lot, but I have you. And God knows how I love you. I love you, Larten. Nothing on this earth can change that, ever." I leaned in and kissed him. I put every bit of feeling I had for him in the kiss. My lips moulded with his. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck while his rested on my waist. My tongue traced his perfect lips, parting them, entering his mouth. I smiled; he still tasted of cotton candy. I curled my hand through his soft orange hair. His tongue flicked against mine, then entered my mouth. I sucked on it a little, then moved my kisses down his jaw line to his neck, and up to his ear. I kissed the skin next to it, then whispered, "You let me violate you."

He laughed. This was my favorite Nine Inch Nails song. Of course, he doesn't know much about bands and music. I tried educating him musically, but it didn't work.

"You let me desecrate you," I licked his ear. Then I whispered even lower, "You let me penetrate you." I kissed his neck again. "You let me complicate you."

I pulled back and looked at him. "Help me.. I broke apart my insides." I leaned in so that my mouth was only millimeters away from his, and sang, "Help me.. I've got no soul to sell." I licked his lips and pulled away. "Help me.. the only thing that works for me, help me get away from my self." I put my mouth next to his ear and whispered, "I wanna fuck you like an animal." I licked his ear again, and let one of my hands slide down to his chest as I sang, "I wanna feel you from the inside." "Aya..." I smiled. His voice was trembling with lust. I gently bit his neck, and he gave a little moan. If it wasn't for my super-hearing, I don't think I would have noticed. I sang in a low voice, "I wanna fuck you like an animal," "Don't-" "My whole existance is flawed.. You get me closer to God." I pulled back and looked at his face, smiling mischeviously. He was looking at me longingly. I leaned in to kiss him, but instead, I sang, "You can have my isolation," I leaned in even closer and whispered, "You can have the hate that it brings," I gave him the breifest kiss. "You can have my absence of faith," sang, then whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "You can have my everything." I bit his lower lip. "Help me.. You tear down my reason," He moaned, I smiled, then moved my mouth to his other ear, while sliding my hand under his shirt, "Help me.. It's your sex I can smell," I felt his erection against my thigh. "Help me.. You make me perfect." "Aya, we're in public," he said, sounding breathless.

I smirked, "And you just slurred your words." I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back, hugrily. After a few seconds, I pulled away. He looked at me, dissappointed, then started leaning in, wanting to kiss me again. "No," I said, then caught sadness for a fleeting moment in his eyes, replaced quickly by a weak smile.

"I apologize." he said, his hands hanging awkwardly to his side, while his gaze dropped to the floor. That hit my heart like a bullet. How adorably silly could he be? I gave him a sweet kiss, catching him off guard. I pulled back, only to see a smile lighting up his face again. I gave him a sexy smile and said. "I was only going to say let's go do this somewhere else."

His smile grew wider, and he motioned for me to get on his back.


End file.
